The Forbidden Land
by DestroyersOdyssey
Summary: Deniers of death... a place greater than hell. Where all darkness reigns... the light that has fell. A world with no redemption... a world with no grace... forbidden, it has became... a world with no place.' TURK centric DISCONTINUED


Hey. First big story in this account (yes, I have more then one account… hehehe… you might of read other stories in my other accounts…:smile: ) Wish me luck.

By the way, this is rated for Reno's language and perhaps in later chapters sexual themes… maybe. Just to warn you now, if you don't like guys kissing guys (well, just to piss the innocent one off) … skip the last part. Very minor yaoi… actually; not even enough to call yaoi. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII® or any of its original game content, or anything related to it. They strictly belong to Squaresoft, and designs to Tetsuya Nomura. I only own the few characters that do not carry out the Final Fantasy VII trademark, and the storyline.

DestroyersOdyssey

* * *

"…I'm getting too old for this shit." Reno remarked dully, twirling his nightstick in his fingers and flipping it into the air a few times. The mission was beginning to get unbearably tedious and unexciting. Three hours passed, and still no sign of that good for nothing bastard that was supposed to show up when they first arrived. He hated waiting; it was beyond frustrating that he could be doing something else then wasting his time.

"Should we head back to Midgar?" Rude asked, looking at his bored friend. Reno shrugged his shoulders, putting on his shades absently and looked out the window from inside their black car. Junon was bleak and dull… like always. It occurred to him shortly that he was wearing his shades; while it was raining outside and showed no glimpse of the sun.

"Let's wait just a little longer. I don't want Tseng giving me bullshit again that I'm being a lazyass and not doing my job… not that I blame him." A sudden grin was on his face as he leaned back on his seat, stretching his arms. He took off the shades and looked at them, then at Rude.

"How can you go around wearing shades all day…? They're distracting."

"Because… I like it that way." Rude replied, tentative while he crossed his arms.

"You trying to hide your pretty eyes from me?" Reno snickered maliciously.

"Maybe." Rude grinned back at the joke, drumming his fingers on the wheel subconsciously.

Reno and Rude suddenly paused, a black figure approaching from the alley. From the falling rain, the windows were unclear and the figure appeared wavy. The man stood there for a few seconds, gesturing for the two Turks to come out.

"It's him." Reno growled then reached the door handle, and stepped outside. Rude followed briskly after.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." The man said catching the glimpse that Reno was evidently impatient.

"Three hours too long, asshole. Rufus doesn't like long waits." Reno narrowed his eyes with a threatening smile, "So do I." He gripped his nightstick and rested it on his shoulder.

The man chuckled, taking glances at the two Turks. He bestows a provoking smile. "I can tell you are a bright young man."

The man was dressed like any of the Turks; a black uniform and tie that stood out from a white shirt inside. Though his uniform was drenched by the rain, he stood there ultimately unaffected. He was slightly taller then Reno but shorter then Rude and stood slender with hands in his pockets. Through the mist and rain, Reno caught eye-to-eye with the man's cold grey eyes that seemed vacant as though he was staring into nothingness. His face was also slender and had his black hair tied back like Reno had his hair, but slightly shorter close to shoulder-length. He was rather handsome then the average man, perhaps about his late twenties. A black tattoo with a rather complicated pattern was fixed on the left side of his face, like a swirling flame with many pointed edges.

Reno glared at him hard. Even though it was his first time to meet this man, he detested him.

"Are you the man they sent to make the exchange?" Reno questioned after the long hiatus. The man nodded, taking his hands out of his pockets and motioned a sign of introduction.

"Yes. Many call me Thesis." He looked at Rude with a polite smile. "You must be Rude…" then he threw an enticing smile at Reno, "and you, Reno."

"Enough with the pathetic cheesy introduction, '_Thesis_'." Reno retorted insolently. "Just give us what we came for."

"Very well." Thesis smiled calmly and gestured. "Follow me…"

Rude nodded at Reno, and then slowly followed Thesis into the shrouded murky alley from where he first came from, now heading down towards the shores. Reno reluctantly followed, wiping away his wet red flame hair irritating his eyes from his face. Of all days, it had to rain when he goes outside. _God must really hate me_. Reno thought inwardly with a small grin.

"If it is not too much to ask," Thesis began suddenly, "did you look into the parcel Rufus gave you?"

"I don't weigh anything like a bottle of vodka; I see no reason to open this." Reno stated bitterly, feeling the small parcel in his back pocket. "All it did was waste three hours of my life away."

"I see." Thesis soundly slightly discontent, but hid it with a chuckle.

"On my master's behalf, I apologize for the inconvenience. Our ship in Costa De Sol was delayed in cause from this storm. We had no other option but to wait."

"You have a ship?" Rude finally spoke from his monotonous typical self. Reno blinked at the question, but continued pacing behind.

Thesis nodded. "Yes, it belongs to my master - this way."

Reno was suddenly taken by surprise, gazing up at the largest ship he had ever seen. It was massive - it looked to be about half a mile long bearing a rich crimson coating with beautifully handwritten golden inscriptions; unfortunately they were too small for him to read. But in a bold, more superior font near the front of the ship read:

**_Crimson Superior_**

"Looks like the friggin' Titanic." Reno commented, recalling a story he had heard about an immense colossal ship called Titanic.

"This is the smallest vessel we have." Thesis jeered modestly.

"You call that thing small?" Reno shot back sharply, cocking a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Indeed, I must say it is rather large. But in my master's eyes, it is diminutive… pity it is raining. It is much more elaborate then she looks."

"Diminutive?" Rude questioned aloud inwardly.

_Even Rufus doesn't have his own ship. This guy must be seriously rich._ Reno wondered to himself as they trailed down the vacant deck with only a few townsfolk jaw-dropping from such a majestic sight. _…I wonder why I've never heard of this guy before._

Two men dressed in black then came down from the dock, and allowed Thesis to pass when he nodded. What caught Reno and Rudes' eye how they both had tattoo's on the left sides of their faces like Thesis, except a slightly different pattern and were smaller.

_Perhaps those tattoo's are a sign of their ranks…? _Reno guessed to himself.

"These two men are of the Turks; especially sent from Rufus… They are here to make a trade with Daragin." Thesis spoke clearly the following henchmen that gave curious looks.

Reno took a glance quickly at Thesis as he spoke. Something about him, he noticed, just made him fume - of course, he had always been like this in first meetings with new people, earning him a reputation of making more enemies than friends. _No, it's not that._ Reno slightly surprised himself, confessing - though reluctant - it wasn't Thesis that was bothering him, even though the guy surely did piss him off just looking at him. An irritated nagging teased him from the back of his mind as he set foot upon the Crimson Superior, doing a great job losing Reno in places. Reno wondered for a second if it was the ship that was affecting him, since he hadn't been on one so extravagant such as this - truth be told, it was a first time actually getting on something as luxurious as this.

_God, you're becoming a wussy. _He suddenly recurred to himself. _Just a damn ship - nothing less, nothing more. Just a crew, and _-

He suddenly realized there were no crew members taking a vacation, just those handfuls of men wearing suits like him. It sparked suspicion why a cruise that looked so much like an adventuring tourist vessel for millionaires - had none of such people.

It wasn't the time to think of that. Reno reminded himself. _Just make the trade, and get it._ But to go this far, and be in such secret - the trade must have been something phenomenal and of great significance. Reno felt his back pocket, regretting that he didn't open it when he had the chance to see what this was all about for some piece of paper... Reno pressed his finger against it, noticing a light uneven texture. People eyed him awkwardly when he was doing this absently down the hallway, trying to figure out the shape of his parcel; it looked like he was picking his ass. It wasn't until he realized what he was doing when Rude asked him if he was itchy.

Thesis stopped in front of him, Reno so distracted by 'feeling his parcel' in his back pocket, he almost slammed into him. They remained idle in front of a large arched door with many rich golden-plated designs and rims of ivory and a few spots of royal blue. It almost looked like it led to a throne room, judging how more effort was put into this door rather than the typical smaller doors Reno came upon.

"It will be only a second." Thesis assured, opening the door ever so small enough for him to go through, and close it without the inner content to be seen. He did this intentionally as though he did not want Reno and Rude to see what was inside. Reno then crossed his arms, wondering what lied beyond the door.

"You're suspicious." Rude smiled, snapping Reno from his suspicious dilemma. Reno's face remained straight.

"You think?" He asked, "We shouldn't be here. All Rufus said was to make an exchange with Daragin - he said nothing of any damn ship." Rude opened his mouth to reply, but words were never his specialty. He then gave Reno a ridicule smile.

"What, you afraid of making a simple trade?" He grinned, knowing it would make Reno fume.

Reno quickly looked heatedly at Rude ludicrously. "Hell no!"

Reno and Rude paused as the doors suddenly fully opened suddenly, and Thesis stood in the center and gestured. "You may come in now."

It was a larger room - perhaps, a miniature ball room. There were beautifully carved sculptures of maidens and horses, and countless paintings ranging in sizes and shapes that covered the walls excessively. Some, fairly larger than others, were powerful to be in its presence of deep dark colors. In opposite sides, were long dining tables with food freshly from the kitchen, sparking both the Turks' senses. Even from afar, the rich food smelt juicy and delicious.

The carpet was a rich crimson red, like those you see at a royal's throne. Rude was hesitant to take a step on such beautiful carpet, but Reno however just walked right in, and while he was at it wiped his dirty shoes completely while walking behind Thesis leisurely. Rude just shrugged his shoulders with a sigh, and followed.

Reno never imagined what it was like to be in a room for a royal. Guess this was the closet thing he will ever be to one.

"Ah, Reno and Rude of the Turks." A voice suddenly spoke. Reno turned his head, watching as a man came through the other door to the corner upper left side with a few girls by his touch. The Turks watched silently as the young man kissed them all lovingly on their lips, tonguing them and teasingly touched their breasts. They all giggled, and were reluctant to leave when this young man shooed them off. Reno couldn't figure out why he was grinning in his mind.

Walking towards them, Reno guessed that this man was perhaps his early twenties; maybe a year or two younger than himself, but not older. He eyed his outfit; a grey-silver suit with one of the sides extended to the other, and neatly buttoned on the far side of his chest. There was a golden lining down his grey suit with some complex patterns and symbols he did not recognize; perhaps a suit from Wutai. He pictured, however, the owner of such magnificent riches and vessel to be a fat man with many jewelry and rings. Somewhat like Don Corneo.

Instead, this young man was more casual then what you would expect a wealthy man to wear; but in his deep cascade eyes, Reno noted, seemed something much richer then the extravagance around them; richer then gold. Reno caught himself off guard when he thought that to himself. He wasn't sure if he was admiring him, or envying him.

"At last, we meet. I apologize for the long wait, apparently - "

"I know - you got delayed at Costa De Sol." Reno interrupted edgily.

"I see Thesis has told you of my delay." He gestured to Thesis with a kind smile. Thesis stood beside the door poised like a bodyguard, then bowed submissively and left. Reno looked around this miniature ball room, unable to unease the feeling he felt vulnerable. The space was too open, even with many paintings and sculptures. Any ambush was good enough to beat Reno's arrogance of winning.

"I apologize, but my father - Daragin - is not present at the moment. On his behalf, I shall provide you the trade Rufus has requested."

Reno narrowed his eyes. "Heh, my strict orders are to trade it with Daragin personally. No one else, but him." He said with a tinge of stubbornness.

Derek smiled. "Rufus is lucky to have loyal men like you working for him. I admire that." _Loyal? Working?_ The words floated in his mind aloof. If Tseng hadn't of forced him to come, he wouldn't be here if he had the choice. _I just want to get the hell out of here. _Reno mused.

"Alright." Reno said again, Rude just stood by silently. "You gotta note from daddy giving permission you can trade with us?" He added mockingly.

Derek laughed. "I really hate to disappoint you, but Daragin is not well."

"For his son, you don't seem too worried." Reno quizzed, but shrugged his shoulders. "But what the hell, suits me. I wanna get outta here."

"My name is Derek." He greeted, holding out his hand with intentions to shake Reno's hand. Reno just looked at him coldly, disregarding the handshake.

"Well, do you have what Rufus wants?" He said bluntly.

"Of course." Derek replied, taking back his hand. "I would never let Rufus of ShinRa down."

Derek reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a shiny rich colored crimson red ring box that looked like, needles to say, it held within an engagement ring. What caught the Turks' eyes were the golden engraving around the sides, and the dragon-crest fixed on the top. It was a unique artifact neither of the men has ever seen - it was beautiful.

Reno found himself lost in its unique beauty, and it was rare that he admired something for once in his life. Derek felt proud seeing the two Turks gazing absently at the beautiful small antique.

"It is an ancient artifact." Derek told them, "Rufus will tell you the story of it when you see him. I'm not sure my appraisal is accurate." Reno reached into his back pocket, pulling out the parcel. _Geesh, I came all this way and all this trouble just to exchange for some ring box...?_ He droned.

Reaching out, the two men exchanged. Reno felt the smoothness of the ring box's surface, and the dragon crest with his finger. It was surprisingly heavy for such a small contraption; it must have signified that the gold was real.

"Thank you, and send my thanks to Rufus." Derek spoke again, "Well, if you would like, take your time enjoying yourselves; it will be 3 hours before my father's guests arrive - so at the meantime, you may remain here. I'm sure Rufus won't mind," He bowed respectfully, "I apologize, but I have something... I must attend to." Reno and Rude watched Derek gestured a few of his men to follow him, leaving Reno and Rude alone in the miniature ball room.

"...Alright!" Reno broke the silence, turning around and had stars in his eyes as he said:

"Where's the vodka?"

Rude watched typically as his friend ran to one of the tables, searching for the nearest bottle and glass and chugged away shots of his alcohol. Rude then walked over to him.

"I see you're having fun." Rude spoke.

Reno looked at him absurdly. "What? You heard the guy yourself - he said we could enjoy ourselves," he took another shot, "and when was the last time we ate decent food for once?"

"You've got a point..." Rude said, but hesitant to take anything from the plate. Reno just glared at him.

"God, Rude. You're so damn modest." He took another shot, and then broke a leg off the freshly cooked chicken, which was still hot and oil burned his skin and he dropped it onto the floor, clumsily searching for napkins but found none, "...It's hard to believe you're a Turk." He said after having no choice but to pick the chicken leg off the floor with his mouth and flicked it onto the dinner table.

Rude looked onward, sometimes wondering how he came with this job himself.

* * *

Derek made his way down the hallway, soon meeting with Thesis. A malevolent smile was across his face when he nodded to his minion, who immorally smiled back in response.

* * *

It didn't take long for Rude to succumb to the delicious scents of the food. Just standing in front of the meal was torture, and if a starving person was present, he would kill any man just to get his hands on the food. Well, that's what Rude thought, after sinking his teeth into the chicken. It was succulent and the juices were just mercilessly delicious. Reno was right, he couldn't think of the last time he had decent food.

He realized that Reno already drank two bottles of alcohol.

"I hope you come out in one piece." Rude said gravely, "Don't get drunk."

"I won't mummy dear." Reno said sarcastically, taking a simple step forward but suddenly fell onto his face. Rude was silent with his hidden expression, 'I told you so'.

Reno was in complete denial and read the look on Rude's face.

"I took a little tumble, so what?" He defended. "Geesh, just looking at you is making me sober…"

Reno stood back up, cracking his fists when he suddenly spotted a small box (similar to the size and shape ring box). It was crimson red, but it was not as shiny and brilliant as the one he had in his jacket pocket. On the top, he noticed an engraving of a lion surrounded by complex golden plated patterns.

"Hey Rude, check this out." Reno called to his friend, he approached seconds later. Reno then opened it, seeing someone's name. _'Darin Tot'_. He laughed in his mind... Tot. What a strange last name. He looked across the table, seeing many more scattered neatly in front of each white candle where a chair was seated.

"Must be some kind of seating plans for his guests." Reno then snickered, quickly shoving the small ring box into his pocket with a casual whistle.

"That's just typical of you." Rude complimented.

"What? Rude, you've gotta grasp the opportunity here. Besides, there's many others. This Toot will be kindly escorted by that pretty boy. Besides, I could make some extra pretty gil."

"What about the silverware?" Rude suggested. Reno grinned, snatching a couple of spoons and tucked them in his sleeves.

"See? That wasn't very hard, now was it..."

Reno suddenly paused, feeling a slight unbalanced movement below his feet for a split second. Rude seemed to notice that too, and looked at his friend hoping for an answer that wasn't there. Reno placed the vodka down, eyes keenly scanning the vacant miniature ball room for any signs of movement. He unexpectedly felt his feet vibrating a few seconds, then replaced by a short-lived rumbling and soon utter silence after.

The answer suddenly hit Reno like a bullet.

"Shit." He said alertly to Rude. "They're leaving the docks!"

Without a word, Reno and Rude dropped what they were occupied with, and darted towards the door. Unsuccessful pulling the door open, Reno then joined Rude and they both pulled vigorously, cursing and swearing under their breaths. Finally after a few minutes, Reno let go, his arms painfully strained and Rude lessened his grip soon after. It was impossible to open a door this big, even with their combined strengths.

Reno angrily kicked the door, swearing not because they were locked in, but because he felt like be broke his toe. "Godammit! What the hell does that pretty boy think he is doing?" He barked irately. The sounds of shuffling and pushing from atop the ceiling, the Turks looked up blankly. The tiled ceilings opened from the outside, perhaps fifty men leaping down gallantly and precisely landed on their feet. Most held swords and daggers, while a few held batons. Reno and Rude slowly inched backwards until their backs touched the door behind them.

Reno couldn't help but grin. "Oh, I think I see where this is going." He grinned confidently, taking hold of his nightstick. He glanced over to Rude.

Rude looked back combatively grinning, cracking his fists.

With a swift burst of light, Reno's nightstick edge suddenly exploded with a blinding blue light, born of electricity that awakened within its confinement. The men at the front were blinded by such intensity from the light, they flinched backwards and dropped arms, which was Rude's perfect opportunity to strike with a powerful blow effortlessly at their caught-off-guard state. Reno then soon joined in, leaping opposite from Rude.

The combination of skills between the two Turks, it was almost a two-man army. Countless of Derek's men went flying in all directions, bashing into things and crashing into their fellow comrades. Reno had fun toasting them - literally, and throwing a few kicks and punches here and there with some fancy martial arts moves motivated with Rude. At one point Rude charged into a group of men like a bowling ball to the pins, and knocked them all down and sent them flying like ping pong balls. Reno just died with laughter, the sight just being too comical watching the men take on the giant and prove unsuccessful - very unsuccessful.

It was unfortunate for him being distracted; one of the men detected Reno's recklessness, and managed to send a painful blow right on his back, sending him sprawling forward onto the floor. Reno, being used to this sort of pain, ignored it and instinctively turned onto his back, seeing that the man was about to stab him with a down turned lunge; he parried his attack and kicked him backwards on time, and rolled onto his back and leaped onto his feet. He laughed manically when he brutally clobbered one man with his nightstick, his face mutilated from the electrical shock. He looked over to Rude to see if his friend needed any aid - he just grinned when Rude body-slammed some of the men flat.

Reno turned his head forward, dodging nimbly from the upcoming attempted assaults and with his nightstick, jabbing them severely in the chest to knock the wind out from them -

"Why don't you fight like a man, coward!" Someone suddenly had enough gut to shout. Reno paused, and turned around, and grinned derisively. He took his nightstick and tossed it onto one of the tables, gesturing the daring man to come forward. He did so, only to get flung across the room with one accumulated powerful kick. A few more men took him on, but he got rid of them easily, knocking out several teeth at a time.

Rude glanced over to Reno; they didn't have time for this. They had to get off. Now. Reno nodded in response, and with the last few men that were left he knocked them out with ease. He flicked his flame red bangs from his face, and casually walked to the table to get his nightstick. He looked at Rude.

"Not bad." Reno commented with an underestimated grin to his fellow Turk. Rude tossed one of the men easily, and flexed his arms.

"Could have done better." He countered with a smile. "What about you? Got hit?"

Reno didn't feel like telling him he got distracted and hit on the back. "Me? Of course not." He grinned boastfully, flexing his own muscles, though comically they were nothing compared to Rudes. "I would take an army to bring The Great Reno down."

"_'The Great Reno'_?" Rude laughed slightly as they headed towards to the door. As Reno walked by the camera in the ceiling, he stopped, and fingered it with a wide grin.

From the other side of the camera, Thesis was watching intently. "Hm. He is a bright young man after all." Thesis stated with admiration with a curved smile. The man sitting in front of the screen looked up to his boss.

"Sir? Should we send reinforcements?"

Thesis smiled at him. "No, that will not be necessary. I will take them on myself." The man cringed, blinking. The rest of the room full of co-workers hushed in silence, drawing rabid eyes up to Thesis.

"B-but sir! You saw how powerful those two are, against 50 of our trained men!" One of them spoke frantically.

"There is no need to be fearful." Thesis said with ease calmly. "They are good, but they are not good enough." He looked across the room to a young woman, who shivered form his cold empty grey eyes that set upon her.

"You, I want you to activate to self-destruct system. Make it 20 minutes."

She looked at him, horrified. Thesis grinned as he walked towards the door, standing there solidly. "Come on, do it now."

Hesitant, she looked at the switch right to her side, all the eyes of the room drawn to her hand as she opened the hatch, and typed in a number-coded password. Gulping, she activated the system, almost is tears because of her nervousness and fear -

"Turn off the warning alarms." Thesis ordered bluntly.

The woman glared; her mouth dry and fingers trembling. "Sir, I -"

"Are you disobeying orders?" He asked dangerously. The woman immediately shook her head, and progressed to the switch and deactivated it. The workers began to shuffle for the door towards him -

"Who said any of you could move?" Thesis questioned looking at them as though what they were doing was silly. The workers looked at him frantically in a dead silence.

"Sir, you just activated the self-destruct system! We have to abandon ship -"

Thesis had a sadistic grin on his face. He stepped backwards, and to everyone's fear, he closed the door, locking it. Thesis smiled wickedly as the workers screamed and cried, hollering and begging him to open the door. Even with their pounding and screaming, their voices and actions would never be able to be heard from such a thick, metal door bounding them into their fate near the bottom of the ship. No one would save them.

Thesis just nodded to himself, and headed up to the deck to have an interesting battle... with these so called Turks.

Meanwhile, Reno and Rude continued pacing down the hallway, fighting off some of the guards that kept watch near the deck. They finally got out, and breathed in the air, but even the relief of the wind brought them no comfort. They couldn't see land in either direction.

_DAMN IT!_ Reno bit his lip, shaking his head. They were too late.

"Reno!" Rude warned as several men were running towards them. Reno narrowed his eyes, having no desire to waste any time. Holding out his hands from the concentrated energy from his materia, he focused. The added bonus of the rainy weather made it much easier for him to summon a ravaging thunderbolt that stopped the heartbeats of the opposing foes - literally, and ripped some of the wooden floors to shreds. Reno stepped back. They were all amateurs... all too easy. He glanced over to Rude, hoping he would reassure him somehow. Rude said nothing, but then he opened his mouth urgently to warn Reno -

Reno suddenly encountered an intense pain on his cheekbone, tasting raw metal in his tongue and soon his own flesh and blood. Reno felt his body flung effortlessly and rammed into Rude, soon both flying over the balcony to the lower ports and painfully landed onto the hard floors. Rude sat up trying to regain the lost air that had vanished when Reno slammed into him, then looking at Reno, who stood on his hands and knees, spitting out blood. The terrible acute pain on his jaw was agonizing and numbing; everytime he tried to open his mouth just a little, a piercing stab rushed into his face. Rude got up to his feet to help his friend –

Reno looked up to Rude, who was stiff as a statue suddenly looking up from where they fell, and then he looked up to what his friend was looking at. Reno narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth from the pain.

Thesis stood on the edge, looking down at them with a twisted cruel smile. The Turks suddenly realized that Thesis was holding something - a strange looking weapon of some sort. It looked like a combination of a giant gun with many gadgets, and supported near the end was thick, yet flat metal plate that was used to hit Reno. It was half his height, and looked incredibly bulky and heavy, but for some reason he moved it with ease. It was a strange weapon... an ancient looking weapon.

Without a words hesitation, Thesis gripped his strange weapon and leaped off the balcony, charging down right towards the two with intentions to pulverize them. Reno and Rude both reacted, and both instinctively rolled out of harms way. The impact was so powerful - like Reno's Thunderbolt - the floors were lifted and destroyed, fragment pieces of wood flying in the air. Rude was first to get up onto his feet, charging towards Thesis and hurled his first right towards him - Thesis reacted, and blocked it with his metal weapon. Rude cried out in pain, his knuckles piercing into the metal and his flesh torn off his very bone. Thesis just grinned, pushing Rude backwards to knock him off his feet, and swung his weapon –

Thesis suddenly felt an electrifying shock, causing him to drop his weapon and give Rude enough time to dodge. Thesis irritatingly looked at Reno, who was grinning with his nightstick in his hands.

"Learn a lesson," Reno grinned, despite that his jaw that hurt like hell. "Metals conduct electricity!" With that said, he hurled a thunderbolt towards Thesis. Thesis narrowed his eyes, having no choice but to leave his weapon and dodge for his own safety. Wind and lighting combined, the power slicing threw the air it ignited Thesis' weapon, a small explosion soon following afterwards enough to knock Rude, Thesis and Reno off their feet. Thesis stood back up, smiling.

"Wipe that disgusting smirk off your face." Reno said breathlessly, "You made the wrong choice to make ShinRa your enemy! What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Thesis laughed, "A dead man doesn't need to know my master's intentions."

"Intentions?" Reno recurred, though knowing he wouldn't get a response. Rude, from behind, suddenly ambushed the short-lived break and decided to actually use his materia Reno, a few months ago, had given him, though he was not a pro with magic yet. Reno watched as flames ignited in Rude's hand and then with a mighty cry Rude hurled it with all his strength towards Thesis. Thesis sighed skeptically, placing his hand on his head. _Pitiful fools. _

He held out his hand, and with disbelief Reno and Rude glared as the fires raging wildness suddenly slowed down, almost peacefully, resting into Thesis' palm. Thesis was proud to see the dumbfounded looks Reno and Rude had - their first time seeing someone that could manipulate fire with his very touch. A malicious smile was now on his face, and the seemingly peaceful ball of fire burst with abrupt strength and grew. He hurled it back to Rude, who couldn't do a thing about it.

Rude felt the scorching flames burn his skin, and impact so powerful he was hurled right into Reno and once again they both collided into the wall, collapsing. Reno looked down to Rude, his arms collapsing under his weight. Rude was motionless, but groaned in pain. His clothes were still on him, but barely. Signs of his skin brutally burnt on his arms and legs looked mutilated, enough to make Reno sick, and Thesis enjoy every second of it.

Reno then looked up at Thesis, who was now laughing menacingly.

"You filthy bastard." Reno growled, forcing himself up but drained of energy, he was forced to lean against the wall for support. Thesis smirked, walking towards Reno. Reno angered, Thesis approaching too close he instinctively aimed his first for his head.

"Fucker! don't come near me!" He hurled his first, but him being too weak, it was easy for Thesis to catch in his palm. Reno suddenly felt his body being pulled forward, and unexpectedly Thesis locked his lips into Reno's mouth with a deep kiss.

It wasn't only that his jaw hurt like hell, and a forced kiss with a tongue forcing his way through his mouth down his throat, but it was the humiliation that a man - of a people - was kissing him right now. He felt utterly helpless, unable to rip from his forceful kiss. Thesis pinned his wrists together onto his chest with one hand, all the while lovingly invading his mouth. Completely in denial that he was not it power, he knew he was. He felt his body shake, his heart pound, his hate burned. But for the firs time in his life, he was scared. He couldn't do a thing.

Alarmed, Reno felt Thesis finger teasingly circle his abbs, then slowly made his way behind his back, down to his waist. Reno shut his eyes, hating this man more than any words can say. It was then, when Thesis reached into Reno's pockets, taking out the small crimson ring box Derek had given him, releasing his grip on his wrists.

"Fuck you..." Reno managed to say, his heart raging, unable to stable himself. "Fuck you, you son of a bitch... fuck you..."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Reno?" Thesis smirked. "…It felt good, didn't it? Maybe I'll do the real thing, next time…"

Just as Thesis backed away, the roaring sounds of a helicopter then approached, coming down for him. The driver looked at his watch, then yelled for Thesis to hurry up. Thesis grinned at the two Turks then blew a kiss at Reno which visibly infuriated him, and took hold of the ledge and leaped inside.

Reno watched in great distaste as Thesis disappeared into the raining skies, when it suddenly hit him. There was no one here - besides the dead and unconscious bodies Reno and Rude got rid off. The vessel was totally abandoned, which could have meant...

…_SHIT. They're going to explode the whole damn thing up...!_

Reno froze, and then tried his best to lift Rude onto his feet, and take his hand and run to the edge of the ship.

Reno and Rude leaped from the balcony as the explosion went off behind them; the combined force of the wind shoving him off the edge as well. Reno shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth to hold in his screams when he felt metal pierce deeply into his skin and plunged severely into the harsh waters. Something hard then collapsed on him - ultimately, welcoming him into darkness with open arms as everything went black.

* * *

Wow... that turned out way longer then I expected it to... I must have bored you readers (if any) to death. Sorry... I must have lost everyone when I was writing the fighting scenes... I had, like, the Martix running in my head and I got everything all over the place... I haven't read it over and corrected my mistakes, sorry. I'll rewrite it when I have the chance. :) By the way, ALL Turks (Yes, even Rude. My silent giant…:P) and a couple of my characters (including Thesis... a major handsome cutie. I have to draw him sometime :P) will get major roles, as well as Rufus. I just happen to love Reno the most…:glomp: Next chapter should be quite interesting... Tseng isn't too happy what happened to his two top Turks, who also happen to be his friends… and Rufus, well...  
...:)  
...:P  
...D  
...:D

**_-DestroyersOdyssey_**


End file.
